


Neverland

by GingerSpirits



Series: The Wonderful World of Shirbert [1]
Category: Anne of Green Gables (TV 1985) & Related Fandoms, Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV), Disney - All Media Types, Disney Cartoons (Classic), Disney Fairies, Disney Princesses
Genre: Canon Divergence - Anne with an E, F/M, Out of Character, Renew Anne with an E
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23536384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerSpirits/pseuds/GingerSpirits
Summary: Thus begin the most wonderful adventure that Anne, Jerry, and Cole could ever have dreamed of. Together with Gilbert Blythe and Ruby, they fly to Neverland, where they met the Lost Boys, the beautiful mermaids of the lagoon, the Indian princess Ka'kwet, and the terrible pirates, captained by the evil Captain Phillips.Anne With an E but make it Peter Pan.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Series: The Wonderful World of Shirbert [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693792
Kudos: 11





	Neverland

**“For heavens’ sake!”** Walter Shirley exclaimed, anxious. Bertha, his wife, was combing her hair while her husband looked furiously through his drawers **“Where are my cufflinks?!”** Bertha and Walter Shirley we’re going out for dinner tonight with some friends. Their older daughter, Anne was babysitting her little brothers tonight, Jerry and Cole.

When their parents went out, none of them wanted to go to bed, Jerry and Cole were imagining they were pirates and they were dueling with swords. Anne was sitting on her window ledge, thinking. She was thinking about the boy who never grows up, the forever child, Gilbert Blythe, whose shadow had been trapped on her drawer. She was completely sure the boy was coming to get his shadow to go back to neverland, the place were kids remain kids forever.

Finally, Gilbert Blythe, appeared at her window, accompanied by Ruby, his mischievous fairy. Anne immediately offered to sew his shadow to his feet the shadow she had stored carefully in her drawer. After she finished her labor, Anne begged his new friend:

**“Gilbert, I don’t want to grow up. Please, take us with you to Neverland!”**

The boy grabbed Ruby and shook her on the kids' head, spreading some golded dust on them, fairy dust; this fairy dust had the power of making everything it touched fly.

 **“Think of something that makes you really really happy,”** said Gilbert, **“When you start feeling weightless, move your arms and fly!”**

 **“IT’S WORKING!”** Jerry exclaimed, excited.

 **“WOHOOO!”** Cole joined his brother on the ceiling.

 **“I can’t do it!”** Anne cried.

 **“Here”** Gilbert offered his hand **, “Take my hand and close your eyes, Anne”** he leaned in and whispered to his hear **, “Imagine yourself flying, the wind in your face, the feeling of the clouds. Yes, like that. Open your eyes”**

 **“I- I'm flying!”** Anne laughed.

 **“Let’s go!”** Gilbert grabbed her hand and took her through the window.

They started flying around. Together, they furrowed the sky of London, projecting their little shadows to the tower clock, Big Ben. Following Gibert’s lead, they perched on a cloud, that way they could see from the sky the beautiful Neverland Gilbert Blythe always talked about, proudly.

 **“Behold, my children, Neverland. There is the Lost Boys’ Island and behind that, the mermaids’** **lagoon… and there’s the crocodile’s creek”** Gilbert said, his voice low. **“Do you see that ship? It belongs to my worst enemy, Captain Phillips!”**

From the bridge, Captain Phillips had seen the kids. He hated Gilbert Blythe with all his self since the boy had cut off his hand to feed it to the crocodile. The animal was easy to recognize because it had swallowed Phillips’ watch which tictac sound lets everyone know where it was going.

 **“Bomb that cad! He’s in the clouds, Andrews!”** Captain Phillips exclaimed.

 **“Ruby! Take our friends to The Home Under The Ground to keep them safe!”** Gilbert exclaimed while avoiding the cannonballs.

That was not a good idea, Ruby The Fairy was very angry. She was jealous of Anne and she took this chance so she could get revenge on her rival. She went to the Lost Boys to tell them about the arrival of an enemy.

The kids started throwing rocks at Anne. Jerry tried to protect his sister with his umbrella, but he failed. The spell of the dust had faded away. Anne was about to hit the ground when Gilbert Blythe came to her rescue, he got there just in time to catch her in his arms.

 **“Have all of you gone mad?!”** Gilbert exclaimed, **“You could have killed my friends!”**

The boys told Gilbert they were only following Ruby’s instructions. Gilbert was furious, he turned to the little fairy and said:

**“You are vanished! You were mean and jealous”**

Anne tried to intervene in Ruby’s favor, but she couldn’t make up Gilbert’s mind.

* * *

Gilbert took Anne to the mermaid’s lagoon to distract her. Meanwhile, the Lost Boys took Jerry and Cole to look for the Indians. Cole was really intrigued, there was this tree with shoes following them. ¡The Indians! in a quick blink, they captured the boys. The leader tied them over a fire.

**“Princess Ka’kwet is missing, I suspect Gilbert Blythe has something to do with it. If he doesn’t give me back my daughter, ¡I’ll burn you all!”**

* * *

**“They’re beautiful!”** Anne gasped, looking at the mermaids.

 **“I’ve seen more beautiful creatures than them,”** Gilbert remarked with a cheeky grin.

 **“You have? Which?”** Anne exclaimed, excited.

**“You”**

Gilbert couldn’t stay at the lagoon admiring the mermaids. He saw Captain Phillips and his assistant, Andrews, they had Princess Ka’kwet tied up in a rock.

 **“If you don’t talk and tell me where is Gilbert Blythe’s hideout, the tide is going to swallow you in a few hours!”** Phillips threatened her. Being the daughter of the Indian leader she is, Ka’kwet only responded with a scoff.

Without a moment of hesitation, Gilbert stood in front of the pirate:

**“There’s no need to look, Phillips. Here I am!”**

The boy flew with agility and lightness, dodging the pirate’s strikes. They were fighting saber against dagger, it was a really uneven fight.

What’s that noise?

¡Tic, Tac!

¡Tic, Tac!

Captain Phillips froze when he heard the noise, he lost balance and almost fell inside the mouth of the crocodile, only his hook was keeping him from falling from the cliff. Meanwhile, the tide was inevitably raising, slowly submerging the little Indian in the water. The water was at her neck when Gilbert Blythe suddenly appeared, cut the ropes and freed the princess.

In the Never Land Plains, where the Indians live, the leader threw a big party to celebrate his daughter’s return. The leader gave Gilbert a headdress Indian leaders wear. When they were freed, the boys started dancing around the fire.

Once again, they had won against Captain Phillips and the location of Gilbert Blythe’s home remained secret.

* * *

**“Gilbert is still dancing with that stupid girl Anne!”** Ruby groaned.

Ruby was sitting in a corner, away from the party. She was so lost in thought she did not see Andrews, Captain Phillips’ sidekick, coming behind her. He trapped her with a fast swing in his hat and took her to Captain Phillips’ ship, who had survived his encounter with the crocodile and his hate towards Blythe was growing.

**“If you tell me where is Gilbert Blythe’s hideout is, I’ll help you get vengeance on that girl who he’s so busy paying more attention to than to you. Also, I won’t kill your friend, you have my word”**

Ruby was so desperate she didn’t doubt him for a second and quickly showed him the place in a map.

 **“Andrews! Wrap the bomb for the boy and lock this stupid fairy in the lantern!”** the Captain exclaimed.

Captain Phillips was very content, he thought his trap was perfect. Gilbert would not resist opening a present he would think that comes from Anne and then ¡BOOM! ¡Bye, bye, Gilbert Blythe!

A few minutes later, the crew was taking the kids aboard, they had captured them thanks to Ruby’s help. The little fairy, horrified, realized the betrayal. She fought inside the lantern until it fell, freeing her.

At The Home Under The Ground, Gilbert seemed happy with his gift. He was about to open the present when, suddenly, Ruby started to tinkle furiously around him.

 **“Stop, you annoying fairy! I’m sick of your jealousy!!”** Gilbert exclaimed, angry.

Then the bomb blew up…

The people aboard the Captain Phillips’ ship heard the bomb blow up. The Lost Boys did not want to think his friend was dead, while the Captain was radiant:

**“I won! I finally won! Gilbert Blythe is dead! I rule Neverland! Boys, you have no choice but to join my crew, if you don’t, you’ll die!”**

Anne was the first one to reject Phillips’ offer. She chose death.

 **“Whatever you want, little girl,”** Captain Phillips said, **“You don’t want to serve me? Then walk the plank!”**

Anne went up the plank with her hands tied on her back and, after a moment of hesitation, she jumped.

No splash

 **“Did you hear the splash?”** Captain asked and Andrews shook his head.

 **“Here, here, Phillips. I caught her!”** Gilbert mocked, holding Anne in his arms **“Yes, I’m alive you fool! You didn’t kill me but I’ll kill you!”**

 **“Then get down here and fight me, no flying! That way it’s fair”** Captain Phillips said, angry.

The fight was bloody and full of treacherous hits on Phillips’ part, but Gilbert was experienced with the sword, he returned every hit and in the end, he launched Phillips’ to the sea. He started swimming as fast as he could to escape the crocodile.

The adventure was almost over. The kids had to go back with their parents. Jerry, Cole, and Anne said goodbye to Gilbert, the Lost Boys, the games and the fun, all of them very sad they had to go back.

Ruby sprinkled the pirate ship with pixie dust, which made it immediately into a flying ship. Anne, Jerry, and Cole got home in London faster than a blink.

 **“Goodbye, Gilbert. Keep being your happy and free self I adore so much”** Anne kissed his cheek.

Tired, the boys fell asleep immediately. Anne realized that in the real world, it had not been many hours, Mr. and Mrs. Shirley had just come back home. They looked out the window with her daughter and followed the silhouette of a ship that was drawing away in the sky.

 **“See you soon, Gilbert Blythe”** Anne murmured.


End file.
